Silken Songs
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Musically inspired Parkner, because FF is lacking in that department. Fantasy AU. T because of literally one swear.


**I'm ALIVE! I know I've barely written anything for like, at least 6 months. Call it an unplanned hiatus, but hopefully I'll be publishing more now. Right, so I found this song within the depths of the internet and I loved the idea of turning it into a Parkner story (though happier than the song because they are my children and I refuse to make either one of them a jackass), so here you are. (The song is "the willow maid" by Erutan) **

Harley strolled through the forest with his hunting bow, quiver strapped firmly to his back. He did not have to hunt, of course, his father was king, but he enjoyed the peace of the forest, the lack of expectations.

A strange and beautiful sound caught his attention, and he followed it. As he walked the forest grew darker,

and he slowed.

"If anyone is there, I'll let it be known I wish you no harm. I heard the most beautiful song, and only

hoped to meet the creature who makes such lovely noise."

He called out to the trees, and the sound, a gentle humming, grew louder, beckoning.

His pace quickened again, and in no time he came across a ring of toadstools, surrounding an old tree that sparkled in the weak light.

Harley could not tell what made the tree shine, so he stepped closer, into the circle.

He gasped at the sight before him. The tree was draped in cobwebs, delicate strands of silk that caught the light.

The humming had stopped,

and Harley's eyes searched the tree.

His gaze caught on something black, glimmering on one of the

lower branches.

"Was it you making that wonderful music?" He asked of the tree,

and a creature crawled down the webbed bark.

His eyes went wide. The creature was a young man, nearly his age, with tousled brown hair, and four pairs of doe like eyes.

Four black insect legs extended from his back, and his human arms and legs sported black chitin plates which faded as they reached his torso, also wrapped in webs.

"I made the music." The boy said softly, voice hissing.

And while Harley perhaps should have been repulsed by him, he found the boy quite beautiful.

"Who are you?" Harley asked, stepping closer still. That is when the boy noticed his bow.

"Why did you bring a bow here? You said you ment no harm!" He cried, scuttling back to his tree.

Harley backed away and placed the bow down gently.

"I was here to hunt animals, not you.

I heard your music and I had to

meet you." He placated, and the boy eyed him warily.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, blinking all eight eyes.

"I am prince Harley. My father's kingdom borders this forest. I've been hunting many times, how have I not met you before?"

"I am a wanderer. I am still looking for a home." The boy said, and Harley asked again who he was.

"I am Peter, Prince Harley." And the blonde prince was in love.

"Your song is beautiful Peter, though nothing compared to you. How do you make it?" The spider boy blushed red, smiling at the charming prince.

"I play on my silk. Like this." The brunette extended one of his legs and rubbed it along a delicate strand of white, creating a light humming in the still air.

"May I come closer?" Harley asked, and Peter nodded.

He walked to the spider and studied him. A small spattering of faint freckles covered the bridge of his nose, and his cheeks bulged slightly with black pincers, the tips of which could just be seen peaking out of soft pink lips. He could see the muscles of his torso through the coat of webbing, and how the boy's fingers were only tinted grey, not plated.

"You are beautiful." Harley told Peter, who blushed and shook his head.

"Not nearly as much as you, Prince."

Harley raised a hand, but hesitated.

"May I touch you, darling?" He asked, and Peter nodded.

He placed a hand under the creature's chin and lifted his head so he was looking at the taller prince.

"I think you are beautiful. I think you are sweet. I would marry you, if you'd have me." The brunette's jaw dropped, and he looked sadly back at his tree.

"I cannot leave the forest, Prince, and as handsome as you are, as kind as you seem, I cannot marry someone I don't know."

"Then you shall get to know me. I'll return every day I'm able, and I'll keep asking until you say yes." Harley said firmly, and Peter smiled.

And that's what Harley did. He visited the spider boy whenever he could, brought him gifts (different foods, some jewelry, even brought his family to meet the boy, and planted a patch of Peter's favorite flowers in the ring) and before he left he asked the boy,

"Will you marry me?", and the boy always came up with a new requirement, before he would wed the Prince. Until finally, after months, all he said was, "I cannot leave the forest."

Harley smiled widely.

"Then you shall not have to. I have two sisters who can rule when the time comes. I need not stay." He said, and Peter looked at him adoringly.

"You really mean that, Prince?" He asked, doe eyes, all eight, open wide.

Harley chuckled.

"Of course I do! And how many times have I told you, my darling, to call me Harley?" The blonde asked, and the spider blushed but blinked up at him.

"143, Harley, but I know you like it when I call you Prince." Harley threw back his head and laughed.

"I love you, Peter." He said, wrapping the creature in a hug.

"I love you too Harley."

"Have you found a home yet, darling?" The Prince asks the day before the wedding, and his groom looked up with wide eyes.

"This tree has been home since you found me in it, Prince." He smiled, sharp teeth glinting behind black pincers. A film of webbing stretched between his fingers as he continued to weave the finishing touches of the arch they would marry under.

And years later, when the new queen, the granddaughter of Queen Morgan, was crowned, she went by a tree covered in webs and surrounded by a ring of red toadstools, and placed a yellow flower just outside the ring, just like her father told her. She didn't see her uncles, save a glimmer of white against the bronze bark, but when she went back the next day a beautiful crown of crystal and spider silk had replaced the flower.

**Ok, so I feel like I could have done way more with this, and my inability to romance did not help, but I'm pretty proud of this, all things considered.**


End file.
